Sea and Death
by HeavenAngelXJ
Summary: These meetings had to stop. Yet they were so intoxicating it was hard to


These little meetings had to stop. I quietly waited for my brother while lost in my thoughts. Poseidon and I had begun these meetings to take out sexual frustration, but they have begun to turn into something more. I lay on my bed just imagining the touches and caresses he would bring me tonight, hands wandering into unknown territory that even Persephone could not bring pleasure to. I closed my eyes when I saw the bright flash of light and opened them again to be met with the gaze of my elderly brother. We stared at each other for a few minutes until he made a few quick strides over to me where he proceeded to ravage the inside of my mouth with kisses. I moaned at the foreign feeling of his tongue running along the moist cavern of my mouth mapping out every little piece. I lay back on the bed and allowed him to crawl atop me and let his hands caress my sides. I realized we had too many clothes on and tugged on his short with one hand and his pants with the other. My smug ass brother smirked into the kiss and broke it a part making me mewl at the loss of feeling. I heard a ripping sound and was flooded with the cold air from the room and blushed. Those robes were expensive and could never be replaced and the bastard ripped them apart. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Poseidon began to play with my nipples and suck on them. I moaned louder and began to squirm. I heard him chuckle.

"Why are you so wanting brother the least you could do is be still while I torture you some more?" he said to me smiling his smug ass smile. I hissed at him a replied coldly "I'll stop squirming when you give me what I want!" He just laughed and began thrusting his hips into my hardness. I moaned loudly then bit into his shoulder causing Poseidon to groan in pain and pleasure. I lapped the blood off of his shoulder as I felt his hand slip in my boxers. My eyes widen as he rubbed me from inside my boxers causing me to almost scream out for more. "Come on brother why won't you cum for me Hm? I know how badly you want to so why won't you?" I growled at him and tried to bit him again, but he stopped me before I could bit him. "Now, Now brother you know the punishment or trying to hurt me." I almost squealed when he turned my over onto my stomach and lifted my bum in the air. He slightly pulled my boxers down and heard a crack against my behind. I groaned at the pain and pleasure, mostly pleasure, at the punishment I was receiving. I admit it I love my brother. By the Gods I loved when he punished me like this and showed that even though I was older he was still dominating. "Say you're sorry brother." I glared at him, but was given a hard spank instead. I could feel his hardness against my stomach and I could feel myself leaking. I was aching and I knew he was as well. Fuck it all. "I'm sorry! Please, please give me release and stop spanking me I need you in me!" I practically screamed at him. I heard another rip and knew my boxers were gone. Poseidon lay me down on my stomach and I heard clothes rustling.

A moment later I felt my bum being lifted into the air again. I felt fingers scissoring inside of me as I squirmed in delight. The squirming only got me a hard spank instead. I hissed and bucked back onto the fingers. "Poseidon I need you in me!" I screamed at him. I needed him in me. I wanted to feel him inside me pounding away. I moaned loudly when I felt the fingers being replaced by his aching member. I wouldn't be able to sit for weeks, but I didn't care. I felt him beginning to pound away into me and stroke me all the while. I started to scream something I had not done since the first time we started this kind of meeting. I felt so much more pleasure now than any other time before. "You're a wanton little bitch aren't you Hades?" "Yes! Yes I am!" I almost started to laugh at how good I was feeling. I started to grow hotter and feel myself tighten. I was so close just a little bit more. I felt the bastard go faster than before. He began to pound into me harder than before. I was finally sent over the edge and came over my wonderful bed and the new bedspread I got. I felt him cum inside of me and some splattering all over my back. I lay down and felt him fall down beside me. I turned over and stared into his sea green eyes and smiled. "These meetings have to stop Poseidon." He only looked at me with his eyes and I could see the twinkle in them. "Are you suggesting we fully be together or we stop having sex and become enemies?" I snorted at him and slapped his arm. "If I had to choose you sick bastard it would be the first." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I listened to his heart beat immortal blood through his body as I feel asleep.

Zeus looked down at the sleeping lovers and sighed. He knew the feeling of true love and it wasn't in the form of Hera. It had started with Ganymedes, but then grew to be both of his brothers. He wondered how it would feel to be sheathed in both of his brothers and have them moan his name. It made him hard just thinking about it. Arms wrapped around Zeus as he spun around to see Ganymedes with a smile on his face. "As much as I enjoy watching these scenes my Lord I believe it is wiser to act upon them. " Zeus couldn't have agreed more as his male lover whisked him away to their private chambers to enjoy the night.


End file.
